Destruction
by Sherra-sama
Summary: A one-shot I wrote off of a sudden burst of inspiration. It's dark enough for me to put it down as "angst" if that's any hint. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.  
  
It was quiet in the dark corridor. A lone child sat up against one of the smooth sandstone walls, eyes obscured by obsidian bangs. A torch was lit against the wall a good ten feet away, serving as the only light source. The child was seated in the shadows of the light, nearly out of the torch's reach. It flickered dimly over his small figure, which was hunched over as if to protect himself from the nearly palpable darkness further down the empty hall. Every so often the child would tremble, as if he was frightened or perhaps enraged.  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the darkness, and yells could be heard from elsewhere in the sandstone fortress. The child seemed unruffled and merely looked up, vivid green eyes flashing angrily. He exhaled slowly and forcefully as he stood up, still leaning against the wall. "Who has dared to attack us?" He queried, his voice barely audible. The darkness seemed to swirl slightly, as if it was a living entity. It shimmered forward, but stopped short at where the flickering light faded off. "It is the Golden Dragons, my Lord. It seems that they feel they could win this battle. Should we send the troops out, Master?" It asked, reverent respect evident in its tone.  
  
The child frowned, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "No. I will meet them," he said firmly. "Lord Hellmaster?" The child ignored his servant and walked off into the darkness. Those filthy dragons would pay for what they did to him. He didn't care how many he had to kill. He'd kill them all. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY?! Nearly an hour ago, Phibrizzo's Priestess and General had been ruined by those nauseatingly sanctimonious Golden Dragons. His Priestess and General were an extension of himself, his eyes and ears. They would go about gathering information for him while he was busy running Hell. The two of them would do their best to take turns gathering information so he wouldn't be alone. Now there was nothing. He had felt it the moment their links to him had been severed, known that they were gone. He had no way of resurrecting them. None at all. And he'd kill them all. They would be an outlet for his anger, a way to alleviate his pain. ...pain? He hadn't noticed it before. It hurt to have the ones closest to you, the only ones you trusted, to be removed so completely from your life.  
  
He walked slowly but purposefully. The steady rhythm of his footfalls echoed off the walls. Dragons couldn't even hope to begin to comprehend what it meant for a Mazoku Lord to make a servant such as a priest or general. Lesser beings were easy to create, but with these kinds servants went a part of the consciousness, part of the soul. It was a link that couldn't be broken for so long as the Master lived. Another explosion rocked the stronghold, but didn't penetrate it. Of course it didn't; Phibrizzo was maintaining his stronghold with his own power. A feeble attack by Golden Dragons was nothing to him.  
  
A light loomed ahead, and Hellmaster Phibrizzo, direct subordinate to Ruby- Eye Shabranigdu, stepped into the scorching desert sun. If the light irritated his sensitive Mazoku eyes, he showed no sign of it. He glared at the incoming swarm of dragons, filled with a loathing for their very presence. He spat an acrimonious curse at them before releasing a tremendous burst of black energy over the entire desert. There was no way he was going to miss a single dragon. He stood still, drinking in the shock and pain as the mutilated carcasses of thousands of Dragons littered the desert, staining the sands red with blood. He could feel the curse sink into the land itself, robbing it of all chance of life for millennia to come. Good. Nothing should live in this desert. None but Mazoku. Angrily, he stared out at the bloodbath he had created in a matter of seconds. This world didn't deserve to even exist. It was corrupt, overrun with those filthy Ryuzoku spewing bombastic speeches about righteousness when they themselves were so completely turned around in the matter. Everything should be destroyed. That's why L-sama made this world. So it could be destroyed. Everyone, everything, it all needed to be destroyed.  
  
"...I want to be destroyed..."  
  
~`~`~`~`~` That's it. This is a one-shot, so the only way this could ever be updated is a miracle and a bottle of inspiration. Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. So REVIEW! Please? 


End file.
